


qwq #5

by chisei



Series: qwq [5]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: 同龄操作+假设虫是自体发射蛛丝+无能力铁





	qwq #5

**Author's Note:**

> 同龄操作+假设虫是自体发射蛛丝+无能力铁

一开始彼得以为这件紧身战衣里需要至少穿一件内裤，托尼只用一根手指拎着彼得那件宽松的四角裤，一边晃一边问他你在开什么玩笑，你知道紧身衣的定义是什么吗？随即抬高手让他的机器手臂把四角裤夹走。

稍早在托尼面前脱得精光以便让托尼验明正身，并不代表他可以毫无顾忌地在托尼面前把身无寸缕的自己挤进那件紧身衣里，好像他是托尼的玩具，托尼给他什么配件他就要乖乖换上。彼得恼怒地低吼著要托尼別盯着他看，后者只是把自己丟进工作椅里耸耸肩。

我总有权利看看我自己的作品是否有达到当初打造它的目的吧。继续啊。彼得没有其他选择，或者该这么说，他唯一的选择就是照着托尼的话做。机械手臂在托尼背后闪烁的冷光，他甚至敢肯定如果他对托尼说一个不字，现在被夹在机械手臂上的就不只是他的四角裤了。

彼得只好在全裸的状态下把自己塞进那件紧身衣里。他以为这件战衣会像曾经穿过的潜水装一样紧绷而难以穿戴，但材质出乎意料地轻柔，只要稍稍一拉，战衣便在包覆的状态下拉伸至他要的位置。

穿戴完毕后彼得动了几下，几乎没有被紧身衣限制动作的感觉，战衣就像他的第二层皮肤般服贴，他又走了几步后停下来，回头跟托尼抱怨这件衣服里还是得穿上一件内裤才行。

托尼向他走来，对他的抱怨充耳未闻，绕着彼得看了一圈后，才伸手去摸那件服贴到连彼得肌肉线条都展露无遗的战衣。托尼先是往彼得的腰际摸去，一路向下从臀部游移至大腿。彼得忍不住往前躲，却被托尼顺势压到他与工作桌中间，好在工作桌是被钉在地上，不会因为两个少年的重量而移位。

你躲什么？之前穿成那副奇怪的模样在外头晃都不会不好意思，现在只是让你没穿内裤而已羞耻心就忽然觉醒了吗？托尼贴在彼得耳边说。

没有戴上面罩的彼得扭头就要反驳，却被托尼探入他嘴里翻搅的手指弄得说不出完整的话。

你看这件衣服把你包得这么紧，只要是有眼睛的人都看得出来你里头穿了什么。托尼把一条腿插入彼得腿间，逼他打开双腿，另一只手便从大腿外侧摸进内侧，再慢慢往上，用手指来回描绘彼得已经起了反应的阴茎。就连你勃起的样子都会被他们看得一清二楚。托尼有点恶意地说。

彼得进退无路，他知道自己的力气变得多大，只能捏紧那张不锈钢桌而不敢推开托尼，这种一味退让的结果换来托尼的得寸进尺。

托尼抽出被彼得含得湿润的手指，凑上去亲吻他。原本身体还有些抗拒的彼得，被托尼亲得整个人软了下来，不由自主发出轻哼的鼻音。

托尼握住彼得的阴茎，隔着布料用拇指揉搓顶端的孔洞。即使布料材质再轻柔，对阴茎顶部敏感柔嫩的皮肤也太过刺激，彼得忍不住开口说不，却觉得自己是在向托尼哀求。

噢，是的，相信我。那些人肯定是这样看你的，他们会把你录影放上网路，每个点击进去的人都会将你看得一清二楚⋯⋯连这里也是。托尼的另一只手连同布料探进彼得的臀缝里，直到指尖抵在一个柔软的缺口前轻轻按压它。彼得分不出到底是夹在他的臀缝里，还是有些布料已经随着托尼手指的动作而塞进他身体最隐密的入口。托尼这时又握着他的阴茎用力上下套弄起来，感官比常人敏感数倍的彼得禁不住这样的爱抚，很快就在托尼的手里射了出来，精液渗过布料，让托尼的手变得有些粘腻，他不以为然地往已经半趴在桌上的彼得身上抹了抹手。

彼得才后知后觉地发现，托尼很可能不是为了他没告诉他自己是蜘蛛人这件事而不高兴，而是因为他在小巷子里换衣服的过程有可能被人看见而生气。要不托尼怎么会一直强调每个人都在看他。

但他没有太多思考的时间，因为托尼下一秒就叩关而入，布料像是指套似裹著托尼的手指，一起进入彼得的体内，即使有一点从前方流下的精液做为润滑，对彼得来说还是太过干涩。他忍不住扭头，握住托尼那只作怪的手，有点委屈地说这样很痛，而且感觉好奇怪，我宁愿你让我脱掉这件衣服再直接进来。

不用那么麻烦。托尼从桌上摸了一把剪刀，直直抵住那个凹陷明显的位置，彼得当然看到了他的动作，任凭托尼又舔又咬他的耳壳，以往亲暱调情的小动作都变成了煎熬，他不敢乱动，深怕刀刃带来难以忘怀的痛楚。托尼也当然感受到彼得体现在身体上的微小恐惧，但他并没有加快动作，故意用刀尖一下下轻戳那处柔软的门户，直到彼得咬了他手臂一口，他才施力划出一道缝隙。丟下那把剪刀，随意在手上吐了两口唾液就将两根手指直接捅入，彼得被突如其来的疼痛吓得夹紧臀部，却被托尼用另一只手往那片隐约露出肉色的臀部甩了几下巴掌。

放轻松点。这点痛都受不了，你还要在外面当什么英雄。托尼的嘲笑换来彼得带着屈辱的瞪视跟气息不稳的反驳：我没想当什么英雄，只是想做点自己能力所及的事。

托尼轻哼一声做为对彼得的回应，但他手上的动作确实因此变得和缓了些，耐心地在那处略为干涩的甬道里慢慢进出。彼得在缓过最初那阵刺痛后张口喘息，努力放松身体每一寸紧绷的肌肉，试着配合托尼的动作好让自己少受点罪，他表现出的乖顺让托尼看得心有点痒，又再次掰过彼得的脸，咬著那两片薄软唇瓣，逼彼得伸出舌尖与自己交缠，另一只手也没有閒著，轻易摸到早已凸起的乳头，连同衣物拉扯著他，在彼得发出吃痛的叫声时一力挥开彼得面前所有物品，把他翻过来推倒在工作桌上，露出任人宰割的无助模样。

当指尖感受到不该出现的湿润感，托尼有些惊讶地问彼得这难道也是他身体被蜘蛛变异的一部份吗，面色潮红的彼得难为情地说他怎么知道，他又不会自己去碰那里。这句话逗得托尼笑出来，他干脆抽出手指，扶著自己早已等待多时的阴茎，在那张肉嘴重新阖起之际缓缓顶入，彼得抓着他掐握自己大腿的手，声音里透出明显哭腔让托尼先不要再往里头挺入。

太满了。彼得难耐地扭著腰，想要让托尼能稍微给他点喘息的空间。托尼却只是俯身把他的大腿压折到几乎贴近身体，叼住另一颗没被他玩弄而一样硬挺的乳尖吸咬得啧啧作响，不顾彼得的要求，继续挺腰把自己沉入彼得更深处。

彼得恼怒地推著托尼的头，却被他惩罚性质地撞了下，逼出一声急促惊喘。

你是不是屁股里也能用蛛丝结网，要不怎么把我绞得这么紧。告诉我，我也是你的猎物吗蜘蛛人？托尼吐出那块被他舔得湿淋淋的布料，调侃彼得。

没有一种节奏能够像此刻他们肉体的撞击声，自带一道混合低泣与呻吟的合音。托尼紧紧抓着彼得的腰不让他有挣扎逃离的机会，那双被战衣裹著的腿就掛在他的肩上，随着一下下撞击而上下晃动。彼得在战衣里地顶出一个帐篷的阴茎，也早就笔挺得贴在小腹处，被紧实的战衣用力摩擦而湮湿出一块深色色块。

彼得完全不知道自己嘴里在说些什么了，他的感官几乎只剩下与托尼紧紧链接的下半身，每当托尼后退，骤失中心的肠道便仿佛少了支柱，空虚地疯狂蠕动收缩，而当托尼又重新进入他，将他填满毫无一丝隙缝又忍不住害怕自己就此被钉死在那根火热的肉柱上。彼得透过被汗模糊的眼看着托尼，他抿著唇皱紧眉头像是在苦苦忍耐著。彼得不知道他在忍耐什么，只觉得自己身体里被点燃一团火，在下腹里来势汹汹，而他亟欲让那团火找到一个宣泄的出口，或者让那股火将他连同托尼一起燃烧殆尽。

托尼偶尔低头的一个亲吻是荒漠中的绿洲，无法浇熄但还能暂时压抑住那阵兇猛火势，彼得没有其他方法能让他不离开，只能伸手按住托尼的臀部，让托尼进到他的最深处，辗平里头每一条肉折。托尼不再抓住他的腰，只让他抓紧自己，胯部紧紧贴着彼得的臀，一股股黏腻汁液从被激烈进攻的入口流出，濡湿被开了缝的战衣还有彼此下身。

直到一股温凉精液浇灌在他体内，彼得才握住自己尚未射精的阴茎，在托尼仍不停止的缓慢抽插里鲁莽地套弄，疼痛与刺激让他很快就射在战衣里弄湿自己的肚皮跟那片稀疏体毛。

在他们呼吸逐渐平复后，彼得才懊恼地说这件战衣就这么被他们玩坏了，语气十分惋惜。托尼抽出纸巾，简单擦拭他们两个弄得一片泥泞的下身后才懒洋洋地倒在他身上说有什么好可惜的，那只是一件原型衣而已，之后还会再进行其他改良。

那不一样啊，这可是你做给我的第一件。

要不你等等脱下来我让人送洗完再给你。托尼翻了个白眼，随即又补了句：但那个洞是不可能补了，你別想穿出去。

彼得生气地翻身坐在托尼身上要掐他，却随着姿势变换而感觉到有股液体从臀缝间缓缓流出，一种近似失禁的感觉⋯⋯彼得下意识夹紧臀部，不让那股液体继续流出沾湿托尼的小腹，才怒目瞪着托尼质问他怎么没戴套。

托尼轻佻地伸手揉了彼得臀肉一把。

你记得物理老师说过的话吧，我们做实验要大胆假设小心求证。

所以呢？彼得挑高眉毛，狐疑地看着托尼。

所以我假设你会产卵啊宝贝。

end.


End file.
